


Boundaries

by littleomee



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dealing with toxic relationships, Expletive Language, F/M, Gen, Violence against objects, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, anger issues, talk about child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleomee/pseuds/littleomee
Summary: A surprise visit from her dad meant El was either going to continue to allow him to be pushy with her or finally stand up to him. Luckily she has the support of her friends to find the strength to move forward. Based on the comics by Eleanor Bick for Pokemon Sun/Moon. Guzma/Original Character-El. Hau. Hala. Prof. Kukui.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El's Alola Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712288) by Eleanor Bick. 



Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Pokemon Sun and Moon or any characters associated with the game/manga/anime. This also applies to the original characters and character development based on Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. No money was made from this fanfiction. 

Author Notes: As pointed out above this fanfiction is based around elements from the game, the manga, the anime, and mainly Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. I found her comics through Utube; some groups were narrating her comics, I stalked her until I found her Tumbler account, and absolutely fell in love with her art, this comic, and especially her portrayal of Guzma, her original character El, and their interactions. Hence this short fanfiction was created. I have obtained permission from Eleanor Bick to write/post this story. Here is a link to her Tumbler account so you too can read her wonderful comic and see her amazing art. This link is to the master post of the comic. https://elbdot.tumblr.com/post/187763260384/els-alolan-adventures-masterpost

Author's Note about characters & story: Taken from Eleanor Bick's site to describe her take on the characters, & her original character El. El is 20 yrs old, 5 ft 6 in tall, has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, she is the current champion of the Alola League, a random jumble of letters nonsense sounds which is El's way of substituting for cursing. Guzma is portrayed as being 23 and 6 ft 5 in tall, he is living with Hala. Guzma having gray eyes was taken from Bulbapedia. Hau is 13, not 10 like in the game, according to Eleanor's comic. So there is the character set up. Eleanor's comic takes place after the end of the game/manga/anime and this story takes place after the comics Eleanor Bick currently has up as of Nov 1, 2020. This is purely fanfiction & in no way will affect her comics. I've also rated the story high for Guzma's cursing, talk about child abuse, talk about toxic relationships. 

Story Break. . . .

Kukui scratched his head with his pencil pouring over the latest report he'd received from the Galar region. 

Like Alola they too had Pokemon that varied from the usual norms in appearance and typing. That also meant they had different moves. Things like this really got his blood pumping. 

His Rotom that had been quiet over by his aquarium vibrated before zooming over to buzz around him. 

The incoming call pulled him away from his report and he glanced between the two before giving up and answering the call. 

He was surprised to find El's mom was the one who was calling. "Hey, El's mom. How's everything in Kalos?" 

El's mom smiled at him similar to the ones El gave him when she needed a favor. "I'm really sorry to bother you Professor Kukui. I wonder if you'd be willing to do me a favor tomorrow." 

With a start, Kukui thought about what he had going on the next day. That evening 'Masked Royal' was supposed to appear at the Battle Royal Dome, but besides that, he didn't have anything he couldn't put off. 

"I do have something going on tomorrow evening, but if it's something I can handle earlier in the day then sure I can help you out." 

"Oh, good. The first flight from Kalos tomorrow El's dad will be on it. Will you pick him up and take him where ever El might be at that time?" 

"El's dad is coming to visit her?" Kukui cocked his head to the side. "A bunch of us had dinner last night and she didn't mention it."

El's mom looked rather put out as she sighed. "Actually, she doesn't know he's coming." 

Kukui cringed "Uhhhhh . . . Is that a good idea?"

Shrugging her shoulders El's mom shook her head. "In my opinion, it's the furthest thing from a good idea, but here we are." 

Placing a hand on her hip she explained. "Truthfully, El's partially to blame for this. I've told her repeatedly she needs to stand up for herself and not let her dad walk all over her. You know, just speak her mind. But she keeps treating him with kid gloves." 

"Her dad has been pushing to come to see her and she kept sidestepping the issue with flimsy excuses. He got fed up that things weren't going his way. So he's taken matters into his own hands and has decided to make a 'surprise visit'." She emphasized with air quotes. 

El's mom pressed her hands together to beg forgiveness. "I'm really sorry to drag you into our family drama Kukui. You've already done so much for El, but I worry if he's on his own when he gets there he'll make even more trouble."

She reached and covered her eyes for a moment. 

"I just keep picturing him walking around, gathering an angry mob that follows him into the Alola League." 

Kukui cringed at the thought. Was El's dad really that bad? 

Sighing, she smiled a rather sad smile. "You know when your parenting a child it seems like it's never-ending. It's completely overwhelming at times and it seems like they'll never grow up." 

"Then one day you look around and realize it's over. They've grown into adults and you better hope you did a good job of preparing them for their future." 

"I know he loves El and in his heart, he means well, but he spent El's childhood chasing his own dreams. He missed out on being a hands-on father to her." 

"I've tried to explain to him that El has already grown into a capable adult woman. She doesn't need nor wants her parents to run her life." 

"Of course, I don't know what I'm talking about according to him since El never came out and told him any of this it doesn't count." 

Huffing, El's mom got a sly look on her face. "My hope is this surprise visit will be what she needs to finally stand up for herself to her dad." 

"I understand my daughter doesn't want to have any conflicts with her dad, but it's an important skill for adults to be able to set healthy boundaries. Even with one's own parents." 

Crossing his arms Kukui contemplated what El's mom was saying. "I get where you're coming from, but are you sure we shouldn't at least warn El." 

"The way I look at it I've always run interference between El and her dad. I even tried to stop him from heading to Alola." 

She answered with a look of nostalgia. "Her dad would blow in and push El's buttons. By the time he blew back out El would be a crying mess and it was left to me to prop my girl back up and support her then call to argue with her dad that he was being unreasonable. I can't even count the number of times I've told that man he didn't do himself any favors with how he interacted with her." 

Shaking her head El's mom pointed out "El's an adult. It's not my place to run interference anymore. Those two need to figure out their relationship, if there's going to be one, on their own." 

Smiling Kukui nodded. "You got this mom thing down don't ya? Alright, we'll go with your idea of noninvolvement involvement. I won't clue Cuz in and I'll go pick up her dad and take him to her."

"Thanks, Kukui. I owe you one." 

Ending the call Kukui called to see what time the flight would be in and set an alarm so he could leave in time to pick up El's dad before diving back into his report. 

Story Break. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Pokemon Sun and Moon or any characters associated with the game/manga/anime. This also applies to the original characters and character development based on Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. No money was made from this fanfiction. 

Author Notes: As pointed out above this fanfiction is based around elements from the game, the manga, the anime, and mainly Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. I found her comics through Utube; some groups were narrating her comics, I stalked her until I found her Tumbler account, and absolutely fell in love with her art, this comic, and especially her portrayal of Guzma, her original character El, and their interactions. Hence this fanfiction was created. I have obtained permission from Eleanor Bick to write/post this story. Here is a link to her Tumbler account so you too can read her wonderful comic and see her amazing art. This link is to the master post of the comic. https://elbdot.tumblr.com/post/187763260384/els-alolan-adventures-masterpost

Author's Note about characters & story: Taken from Eleanor Bick's site to describe her take on the characters, & her original character El. El is 20 yrs old, 5 ft 6 in tall, has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, she is the current champion of the Alola League, a random jumble of letters nonsense sounds which is El's way of substituting for cursing. Guzma is portrayed as being 23 and 6 ft 5 in tall, he is living with Hala. Guzma having gray eyes was taken from Bulbapedia. Hau is 13, not 10 like in the game, according to Eleanor's comic. So there is the character set up. Eleanor's comic takes place after the end of the game/manga/anime and this story takes place after the comics Eleanor Bick currently has up as of Nov 2020. This is purely fanfiction & in no way will affect her comics. I've also rated the story high for Guzma's cursing, talk about child abuse, talk about toxic relationships. 

Story Break. . . .

Kukui gripped the steering wheel hard enough his fingers hurt.

El's dad had not stopped talking since they got into the car and all he had talked about was himself. How great of a Gym Leader he was, how El owed her success to his teachings, how he'd pushed her for years to 'make something of herself' with Pokemon. On and on he went.

Did this guy just like the sound of his own voice or what?

He didn't doubt El's mom's had her daughter's best interests at heart about El and her dad needing to come to terms with their relationship.

She was even right it wasn't her place to continue to try and smooth things over between them especially when El was already an adult, but damn. . . .

Kukui rolled his eyes. No good deeds go unpunished that's for sure.

Parking the car at El's place they placed his bags on the porch before Kukui leads him to Iki Town where El was currently training with Hala and the guys. Up ahead he could make out Guzma and El on the battle stage facing one another.

He owed El a huge apology for not giving her a heads up.

"Come on let's do this. Show me what you got El." Guzma goaded her from behind his Golispod.

"Loser buys lunch." He said sporting a sly smirk like he was getting one over on her.

Over at the side, Hala and Hau exchanged similar sly smiles with each other. They'd figured out a few weeks ago Guzma's new tactic he'd pull every once in a while.

Guzma would start a battle with El, exchange a few moves then suddenly give up and call her the winner to justify doing things with her since he'd 'lost his bet'.

So different from the hated boss that would beat you down and never let up.

It warmed Hala's heart to see what a difference having a real connection with others that cared made for Guzma.

He could finally see more of the young student he once had and less of the angry and lonely young man he'd become.

Guzma had sort of told Hala when they were alone working in Hala's berry patch about his conflicted feelings of still wanting to be in protect mode of his own emotions and his enjoyment of growing closer to El.

Of course, the young man hadn't said it in those sorts of words. No. It had been a lot of cussing, whatever, I don't know, get off my ass, and denial of even having emotions.

But through it all, Hala could still hear within Guzma's brass words the child that had been his student that was just looking for a safe place and acceptance for who he was.

Guzma had been hiding behind a shell he'd created like a Metapod for so long but finally, Hala was seeing some hope he'd soon emerge thanks to their Champ.

He was also proud of his grandson for not saying anything about it. Hau's understanding and empathy of his adult roommate having a lot to overcome, it spoke of his maturity despite only being 13. His own Island Challenge had served him well.

El returned Guzma's sly smirk with her own endearing smile. She wasn't ashamed to admit she enjoyed this little game between them. They both knew he was planning on buying lunch since he insisted on making a bet before battling against her Pom-Pom Oricorio, Sweets.

She was starting to learn the quirks he used as a protective mechanism, it was fine with her if he wanted to act like he was getting one over on her.

Guzma wasn't one to just come out and offer to take her to lunch. Oh no, every time he did anything with her it was always framed as paying her back.

The first time this happened was when he gave her his Dawn Stone as a non-apology apology. That was back before he returned as Hala's student though.

No, this making a bet and losing on purpose game began after she'd given him that baby Joltik.

Even now his little Nugget was in his spot of honor riding on Guzma's head peering out over the bridge of his sunglasses.

A day or so later after she gave him Nugget he'd suddenly showed up at her house like whirlwind, busting through her door, insisting he had to pay her back, then dragging her to hunt Heart Scales. It had just continued from there.

"Stop holding back El, show him the power of a Champion."

Jerking, El was shocked to find her dad and Kukui walking towards them.

"Dad?!" She was completely thrown for a loop right now. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take some time off from my gym and come to visit you."

"But. . . .I told you. . . .Now's not a good time. I've got my title to defend, training. . . . "

Taking a deep breath she hugged Sweets against her to try and keep herself steady. "I thought we'd agreed to wait. . . until things calmed down a bit?"

"It's not like I need any special attention. I'm interested in watching your training and matches. I can point out areas you need to correct. Like right now, you need to be less timid. You're the Champion, act like it."

"Ughhhh. . . . " This was exactly why she'd been putting him off. His pushy attitude and his need to criticize everything she did. No, Jkljfhsd thanks.

Maybe a little deflect and dodge would shut him up for now.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Hala. He's the kahuna of Melemele Island. His grandson Hau and I went through the Island Challenge at the same time. Guzma here is training under Hala. We all train together with Hala and help one another train our Pokemon. Everyone. . . this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you all. That's an impressive Golispod you have."

Golispod made a noise of warning towards this stranger. Both Guzma and El were giving off upset vibes. The big guy wasn't happy about that.

"He and I go way back." Guzma gave his old friend a pat on the back giving his partner a measure of reassurance that things were okay and started trying to shut down his emotions.

He'd learned studying with Hala again that Golispod was even stronger by not feeding off his negative emotions, plus it helped him control his anger problems. The last thing he wanted was to make trouble for El.

Sighing in relief that her dad complimented Guzma's Golispod she grabbed hold of it like a lifeline.

"Guzma here specializes in Bug Pokemon. His knowledge is really impressive. He's taught me a lot about Alola Bug Pokemon. I don't know of anyone else who can bring out the potential of Bug Pokemon like him."

Guzma couldn't keep his lips from turning up at hearing El praise him. Still embarrassed the hell out of him. He was about to dismiss her praise when her dad's question struck a place in him.

"Bugs huh? You don't use anything but Bugs?"

El cringed at her dad's question. Chancing a look over at Guzma she froze at the absolute blank look on Guzma's face paired with the beginnings of simmering rage in his eyes.

"If you want a future as a Champion you really need to diversify your team. Bugs can only take you so far in Pokemon Battles."

Noooo. Now he was after Guzma.

That old emotionally overwhelmed feeling she usually got when dealing with her dad was bubbling up making it hard for her to find her voice.

She shook her head. No, it didn't matter how overwhelmed she felt there was no way she was going to just stand there and allow him to push Guzma's buttons like this.

She already knew from their talks that her dad was hitting on some sensitive areas he had with his own parents.

It was one thing for her to have to deal with her dad, but Guzma shouldn't have to.

Off to the side, Hala clenched his fists.

Guzma had been making remarkable progress since returning as his student. He didn't care if this man was El's father or not he wasn't going to let anyone tear down his students. He'd made enough of those kinds of mistakes with Guzma when he was a kid.

"I'm doing just fine. . .thanks." Guzma droned; his voice was slow, calm, but cold and devoid of emotions when he answered. Shocking everyone who knew him.

The way he was speaking Hala recognized the breathing technique he'd recently taught Guzma when he couldn't get the hang of meditation.

"You might think that, but I know what I'm talking about. I've been a Gym Leader for a long time and seen my fair share of Pokemon Teams and Trainers." El's dad explained.

"If you want to be a Trainer and go as far as a Champion or Gym Leader, diversity is the key."

"Sure if you go into a Pokemon-related field it doesn't matter as much. You can also specialize after you make it to Gym Leader or Champion, but until then you'll need some powerful Pokemon that don't share all the same weakness if you're going to draw attention to yours. You have to be able to impress others with your abilities."

He didn't like the looks of this guy. This Guzma character was way too chummy with his daughter. He'd seen that smile they shared. Giving him a judgmental going over he remarked. "It also takes a certain type of person to make it."

"There's no such thing as a strong Pokemon. They've all got their own strengths and weaknesses." Guzma pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Besides having a bias towards Pokemon Types without taking into consideration things like Type, Match-Ups, Levels, Trainer abilities, or Status Effect Moves can lead to you gettin' your ass handed to you." Guzma gave him a glare then jerked his head towards Hala. "Teach here always tells us not to judge a book by it's cover."

"You have to admit I'm right, you'll never go very far if you don't diversify your Party. That would also explain while you're still just in training."

Hala was impressed by his student. His heart swelled at hearing him stand up for himself in an adult way and it seemed the things he talked about with him about actually did stick with him. He'd had enough with their visitor though.

"That's enough Dad!"

Before Hala could step in their Champ did. If looks to kill came to mind when he saw El's face glaring daggers at her father as she recalled her Pokemon to its Ball.

"I'm simply trying to give some advice to this. . . young man. You could do so much better El. . . . "

She cut in before he could finish. "Professor Kukui how about you lead the way home for us?"

"Uh sure, El." Kukui stiffly turned to head back down the path. El must have been taking lessons from his wife Burnet on how to give 'The Look' (TM).

"Sorry, everyone. I'm taking my dad back to my house, I'll talk to you all later." Striving forward she grabbed her dad's arm tightly and pulled him in the direction Kukui was walking.

Almost tripping over his own feet her dad grumbled "El, wait a moment. I was having a conversation."

"This conversation is over. Let's. . . Go . . . Dad." She growled back at him.

Once out of Iki town El silently fumed while her dad berated her for her rude behavior and how she embarrassed him.

She let him talk all he wanted. If he wasn't done showing his butt to Kukui well she wasn't happy with him right now either.

She gave him the stink eye. Someone, probably her mom would have had to contact Kukui for him to be with her dad.

Kukui looked uncomfortable. Good.

It was one thing for her to have to deal with her dad's overbearing and pushy behavior, but for him to take it out on everyone else, especially Guzma.

Everyone knew how much Guzma had changed and how hard he was still working to 'be a better person and shit' as he called it.

It was bad enough Guzma had to listen to that kind of negative stuff growing up. He didn't owe any explanation to her dad and the heck if she was going to stand around and let him talk crap to Guzma.

The three watched El practically drag her dad out of Iki Town.

Guzma was pissed off, El's dad had triggered a lot of shit he'd really rather not think about.

He'd tried to hold it together for El's sake. He sure as hell didn't want to cause her any more headaches than she already was going to have.

Once they were out of sight Guzma shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped away, his Golispod quickly followed a few steps behind.

"Guzma?" Hau called after him, moving to follow.

He stopped when his granddad grabbed his shoulder "Let's give him a moment or two first."

Hau nodded. "El's dad wasn't very nice." He commented. "Guzma really held it together back there."

Hala patted his grandson's shoulder. "Yes, I'm impressed with him too. I noticed he was using the breathing technique I taught him.."

Things were still quiet even after about a minute since Guzma had disappeared around the corner of the house giving Hala a renewed sense of hope. Perhaps armed with that new breathing technique Guzma had finally found a tool to help him work through his emotions. Anything beat him tearing up his knuckles hitting trees. "Let's go see if he wants to talk about it."

Coming around the corner the duo spotted Guzma in front of his favorite punching tree. Still working on the breathing techniques trying to control his anger. His Golispod was giving him some space.

"Guzma!" Running up to him Hau praised him. "That was awesome what you said to El's dad."

"Yes." Hala added, "I was really impressed you held your temper when dealing with him. You should be proud of how much you've grown."

Trembling Guzma muttered back "Fuck."

"What was that?" Hau asked leaning in closer.

Suddenly Guzma spun around lashing out and punched the tree "Fuck." Each punch was punctuated with another curse word. "Shit. . . . Damn. . . . Up his. . . . Arrogant ass-hat. . . . . Fuck him. . . . Fuck the Mudsdale he rode in on . . . . Fuck me . . . . Fuck me with a Toxpex . . . . Fuck me with a Toxpex sideways. . . . "

Hau leaned back towards his grandfather "Is that last one even possible?"

Flipping around to lean his back against the tree Guzma glared at Hau. "Fuck you."

"Alright Guzma, don't take it out on Hau," Hala warned him crossing his arms. "Remember it's never okay to take our anger out on others."

Baby steps also count as moving forward Hala reminded himself. At least he set a new record at holding it together before he resorted back to tree punching.

Maybe he should break down and order a heavy punch bag as Kukui suggested. He wasn't doing the trees around Iki Town any favors by allowing Guzma to continue punching them.

From on top of Guzma's head, the little Joltik that El had given him purred in concern.

Reaching up Guzma's finger trembled as he rubbed his little Nugget with the utmost gentlest touch, so different from when he was punching the palm behind him.

"Right now El's probably gettin' chewing up one side and down the other."

Bringing his finger away from his baby he clenched his fists and desperately tried to breathe through his anger. "I'm never good enough. It's my fault they’re fighting. What parent would be happy to see their kid around me."

Hala sighed, his student was always one step forward and two back. "Hele has told me her only concern with Hau being around you is picking up your choice in language." He assured him.

"Yeah, well. . . . whatever."

He always deflected when you pointed out others thought good of him.

Pushing away from the tree he asked "Damn it, are we really just going to stand around with our thumbs up our asses?"

Stepping in front of him Hala stopped him by placing his hand on his chest. "Hold up Guzma. I understand you're mad, but this is something El needs to deal with."

"What the hell old man?"

"Guzma." Hala sighed, he had no choice but to point out what he knew was actually bothering him. He quietly reminded him. "Don't confuse your dad with El's."

Hala wasn't shocked to see a drop of blood pool on Guzma's lip where he was biting it.

"Get some friends Guzma.” He snarked. “Well I got some and now I’m driving myself crazy. What if things turn bad? If I go I can protect her, it’s not like it would be the first time I had to take a hit.”

His heart went out to Guzma. He knew the young man had never been uncaring like he pretended to be. It had all been an act all along to protect himself. Even now he didn't care about himself only that his friend wasn't having to face hardship or danger. If only he’d realize how bad his student’s home life was before he’d ran away he might have been able to protect the young man from the bad choices he’d made in the past.

"I know you’re worried. I’m sorry I didn’t realize how things were for you back then.”

"Whatever. . . . It's not like it's your fault, old man." Guzma dismissed.

"Well, we can agree to disagree about how much is my fault."

Hala patted his chest. "Still we've talked about this before. About projecting onto others. Has El ever said anything about her father like that?"

"No. . . ." Looking away he admitted. "Just that he was an ass in so many words. Which he is."

Laughing Hala nodded. "Oh, I agree with you, son."

"But just for now let's trust El. If she was in danger I don't think she'd . . . . "

"What are you talking about? She's doesn’t understand the meaning of danger." Guzma ranted. "Hell, she's the kind of idiot who wanders around after dark and comes looking to have pleasant inspirational talks with people like me. And don't even get me started about all the stupid shit she did before she became Champ."

Hau smiled "Yeah . . . but that's what we all love about her."

Blinking in surprise Guzma quietly chuckled "Yeah . . . you might be right, kid."

Taking another deep breath Guzma pulled out an Ultra Ball, he recalled his Golispod, shoving it in his pocket then pushed Hala's hand off him.

"Alright. You win, I'll wait." He promised, holding out his hands to show he was giving up before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Anything happens to her though and he'll be facing a beat down by your one and only Big Bad Guzma here." He announced strutting for Hala's house.

"And I'll help," Hau announced trailing after him. "Buuut. . . .I'm not going to save you from El when she finds out you called her an idiot."

"How's she goin' find out?"

"Simple. . . ." Hau smiled "I'll tell her."

Turning back to give him a dirty look Guzma warned him. "Do it and I'll eat all the Malasadas in the house."

Gasping in shock Hau complained. "That's playing dirty."

"You ain't figured out yet that how I roll?"

Hala fondly watched the two bicker like brothers. He knew from conversations he'd had with El when she'd asked his opinion about her father that while she had a strained relationship with him it wasn't anything like what Guzma had experienced. Though this wasn't a task she'd been looking forward to it seemed the time to set boundaries with her father was here.

Story Break . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Pokemon Sun and Moon or any characters associated with the game/manga/anime. This also applies to the original characters and character development based on Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. No money was made from this fanfiction. 

Author Notes: As pointed out above this fanfiction is based around elements from the game, the manga, the anime, and mainly Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. I found her comics through Utube; some groups were narrating her comics, I stalked her until I found her Tumbler account, and absolutely fell in love with her art, this comic, and especially her portrayal of Guzma, her original character El, and their interactions. Hence, this short fanfiction was created. I have obtained permission from Eleanor Bick to write/post this story. Here is a link to her Tumbler account so you too can read her wonderful comic and see her amazing art. This link is to the master post of the comic. https://elbdot.tumblr.com/post/187763260384/els-alolan-adventures-masterpost

Author's Note about characters & story: Taken from Eleanor Bick's site to describe her take on the characters, & her original character El. El is 20 yrs old, 5 ft 6 in tall, has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, she is the current champion of the Alola League, a random jumble of letters nonsense sounds which is El's way of substituting for cursing. Guzma is portrayed as being 23 and 6 ft 5 in tall, he is living with Hala. Guzma having gray eyes was taken from Bulbapedia. Hau is 13, not 10 like in the game, according to Eleanor's comic. So there is the character set up. Eleanor's comic takes place after the end of the game/manga/anime and this story takes place after the comics Eleanor Bick currently has up as of Nov 2020. This is purely fanfiction & in no way will affect her comics. I've also rated the story high for Guzma's cursing, talk about child abuse, talk about toxic relationships. 

Story Break. . . . .

Leading the way into the house El turned as soon as her father shut the door. "Alright, Dad. What was all that back there?"

"That's what I want to know. Why were you acting like that?"

"Why was I acting like that?!" Squinting her eyes at her dad El put her hands on her hips. "Because you were being rude to my friends."

"You don't need to not waste your time with someone who hasn't grown out of playing with Bugs El."

His daughter reminded him of his wife right now. "I'm older than you, so I can spot people like him. Despite his age, he still hasn't made anything out of himself."

"Dad that isn't fair." El pointed out. "Mom always said it was okay to take things at your own pace. Not everyone has the same advantages as others or matures at the same rate."

"You don't need a loser like him in your life. Now I know why you kept putting me off about coming to see you."

"First, you don't even know anything about Guzma so don't call him a loser."

He couldn't believe how much she was sticking up for this boy. Why would she not understand he just wanted what was best for her?

"Guys like him are only after one thing. You can tell just by looking at him, he's the type that would ruin your bright future. He'll be a bad influence on you."

El shook her head. Just why was her dad hating on Guzma so much?

"Where is this coming from?" She demanded.

"Just do as I say El. He looks like the kind of person who’d abandon their responsibilities at the drop of a hat."

Cocking her head to the side El stared at him without blinking. "Oh you mean like you did to mom?"

Alright, it was a low blow, but in a nutshell, he had abandoned his responsibilities to them to be a Gym Leader in another Region.

"El! I'll have you know I've always provided for you and your mom."

She knew he had so she nodded. "I know you sent money. So you think money makes the difference between a decent guy and a loser?"

"That's enough." Her dad narrowed his eyes at her. "Is this how you talk to your father? I'm just trying to make sure you don't screw up your life."

"It's bad enough how long you waited before you even started to do anything with your life."

Ah, the old stand by I'm disappointed you waited so long to do anything with your life. Did they really have to revisit this same old argument every time? 

"You've finally started to apply my teaching and make something out of yourself. You just need to listen to me and . . . ."

Yeah. . . . She was done.

This fight would be the one that officially broke the Numel's back with her.

"And what? Be like you? Not caring about anything that stands in the way of your dreams? Including the family, you made then left?"

"El . . . ." He wasn't sure why she was bringing that up again. "I told you. . . ."

She cut him off. "Money doesn't change abandoning your family for your dreams." She snapped. "It doesn't make you some great guy."

Taking a deep breath, El let lose the things she'd wanted to say to him for a long time.

"You didn't teach me anything! What you did was nag me and brag about how great you were. You always made me feel like I wasn't good enough."

They stared at each other with similar hurt looks.

"You made it seem like what I wanted or was ready for didn't matter. All that mattered was your plans for me."

"Those sparse times you visited or called, you never even stuck around all that long. You always left me feeling like I wasn't good enough. The one thing I did come to understood was nothing was as important to you as being a Gym Leader . . . . Not even me."

"Do you realize how much it hurt watching you leave and knowing I wasn't enough to keep you around?" She felt her lip quiver, but she was determined to have her say for once. 

"Mom's the one when I was a kid that taught me how to stand on my own two feet, what it means to be a decent person, how to have empathy and to find my own way." 

El took a deep breath to steady herself, letting it go as a sigh

"And that is what I've done. I found my own way. I'm the Trainer and Champion I am today because of my own hard work. What I've accomplished has nothing to do with you."

"Honestly Dad, I'll be the one who decides who's worth my time and I'll figure out my own future too."

El could feel angry tears running down her face, but she wasn't stopping.

"Those people back there are my dearest friends that I care a great deal for. They have been my support, my teachers, and even my rivals. They have each taught me a great deal and helped me grow not only as a Trainer but as a person."

Walking around him to the door El pushed the door open. "And you know one of the things Guzma taught me?" Stepping out of the door she turned to face her dad. "It's when to tell someone to go fuck themselves." She explained before slamming the door. 

Story Break. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Pokemon Sun and Moon or any characters associated with the game/manga/anime. This also applies to the original characters and character development based on Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. No money was made from this fanfiction. 

Author Notes: As pointed out above this fanfiction is based around elements from the game, the manga, the anime, and mainly Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. I found her comics through Utube; some groups were narrating her comics, I stalked her until I found her Tumbler account, and absolutely fell in love with her art, this comic, and especially her portrayal of Guzma, her original character El, and their interactions. Hence, this short fanfiction was created. I have obtained permission from Eleanor Bick to write/post this story. Here is a link to her Tumbler account so you too can read her wonderful comic and see her amazing art. This link is to the master post of the comic.  
https://elbdot.tumblr.com/post/187763260384/els-alolan-adventures-masterpost

Author's Note about characters & story: Taken from Eleanor Bick's site to describe her take on the characters, & her original character El. El is 20 yrs old, 5 ft 6 in tall, has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, she is the current champion of the Alola League, a random jumble of letters is a nonsense sounds which is El's way of substituting for cursing. Guzma is portrayed as being 23 and 6 ft 5 in tall, he is living with Hala. Guzma having gray eyes was taken from Bulbapedia. Hau is 13, not 10 like in the game, according to Eleanor's comic. So there is the character set up. Eleanor's comic takes place after the end of the game/manga/anime and this story takes place after the comics Eleanor Bick currently has up as of Nov 2020. This is purely fanfiction & in no way will affect her comics. I've also rated the story high for Guzma's cursing, talk about child abuse, talk about toxic relationships. 

Story Break. . . . 

Stomping away from the house El stopped at the path towards Iki Town. She knew she wasn't in the mood to be any kind of company right now. Shaking her head she headed towards Hau'oli City instead.

She grabbed something she could eat while walking. Stuffing herself with a cold sandwich lamented about how if her dad hadn't shown up right now she could've been having a nice sit-down meal with Guzma.

Around the Marina, she ran into a couple of guys that had been grunts in Team Skull. They were the teens she'd run into with Guzma not long ago.

The last time Guzma had been telling them they needed to think about what they wanted to do with their lives from here on out. He'd even gone so far as to remind them there was a whole world out there beyond Pokemon related jobs so not to shut out anything. 

The two had been upset asking Guzma if he meant they should stop with Pokemon.

"Fuck no, that ain't what I'm saying."

"I'm telling ya it okay to find something else you're interested in even if it ain't Pokemon. I just don't want you, idiots, to shut nothing out of your future."

She remembered Guzma telling them.

They were both disappointed to hear 'The Boss' wasn't with her, but she promised to pass the word along that they were looking at some local jobs right now. She even assured them Guzma would be happy to hear they were moving forward.

Luckily she had her pokemon with her for those times she ran into wild Pokemon. She walked around all afternoon and ended up back at the beachfront in Hau'oli City at sunset with a Malasada.

She usually enjoyed people watching and could relax watching the sunset.

Sunsets here in Alola were the best. The sky would be painted warm shades of yellow, orange, and red. The farther the sun sunk into the ocean the closer bans of purple blending into dark blue would chase after the sun until all was left was the cool dark colors and the stars would just start to twinkle in the night sky.

With the setting of the sun the ocean's waves would pick up, more of the beach would disappear until no one could walk on it any more having been reclaimed by the ocean with high tide.

She stayed until high tide was all in and it was completely dark before finally heading towards her home.

She'd been gone all afternoon and evening, but still didn't know what to say to him. With how things had gone earlier and the fact she was still boiling mad any conversation they attempted right now wasn't going to be pretty that's for sure. 

She wished it was all just a bad dream. Of course, that was just wishful thinking on her part. He was here, in her house for an unknown amount of time. That was just the reality of the situation.

Still, she wished . . . . She smiled remembering a time she'd overheard Guzma telling Hau it was a waste of time to wish for things. She could almost hear his deep voice telling the boy to wish in one hand and shit in the other and see which filled up faster.

Stopping outside her house she could hear her dad yelling. There weren't any other voices she could hear, so he was probably on the phone to her mom right now if she had to guess.

Yeah, she didn't want any part of that.

Moving on to the path on the east side of her house, she headed up East Route 1.

At the bend that leads to Iki Town she half considered going to Hala's.

Standing there she thought over how her dad had treated everyone.

Guzma working hard to control his anger at the things her dad was saying. The haunted hurt look that flashed across his face before he shut himself down.

How Hala and Hau had looked so shocked at the things he was saying.

Even Kukai had looked so apologetic at her. . . .

Turning away from Iki Town El made her way towards Route 3. She knew she needed to apologize to them for how her dad acted, but she just didn't have it in her right now.

She was still just so angry.

Before you crossed the bridge that leads to Melemele Meadow there was this cliff that overlooked Kala'e Bay. She'd found this spot when she was doing the Island Challenge. There was a Berry Tree over on one side, and a palm on the other. If you skirted along the edge of the grass you could usually sneak around the tall grass without having to deal with any wild Pokemon.

She was aiming for the open space on the other side of the grass where you could sit and lookout over the Bay.

El got lucky and didn't run into any wild Pokemon as she hugged closer to the palm, making it to the clearing.

By the time she made it there, the sky was filled with stars. By how high in the sky the moon was she knew it was pretty late.

Besides the sounds of Bug Pokemon and the occasional rustling of grass from the nocturnal Pokemon she felt like she was completely alone in the world

Too bad she couldn't just enjoy it. She still had this overwhelming anger bubbling inside. Nothing she tried seemed to calm it.

She wondered if what she was feeling might be similar to what Guzma felt when he resorted to hitting trees.

Glancing over at the nearby Palm Tree, the thought of trying Guzma's method of dealing with anger drifted through her mind. 

El shook her head. "Sure. . . ." She laughed. "Play the stupid game of hitting a tree and see what stupid prize you win." She was certain her prize would be a broken hand. 

If only her mind would stop running around in a loop but the thoughts about how to deal with her dad and how ticked she was with her mom and annoyed at Kukui she was just continued to circle around and around. 

It's not like she didn't understand why her mom was forcing her to deal with her dad on her own this time. Mom had told her to stop pussyfooting around with him and just tell him how it was.

The problem was she'd tried many times in the past, and he always dismissed her as 'being a child'.

Did he not realize she was twenty years old?

She got that she wasn't an adultier adult, like Hala. Okay, even Kukui seemed adultier than she felt most of the time, but he was the same age as Guzma. That was only three years older than she was. Did three years really make that big a difference? Others saw her as an adult; a young adult, but they certainly didn't put her into the same category as Hau.

Or was it just her dad didn't want to accept she wasn't a kid anymore?

Being she wasn't a kid he really didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to trying to tell her what to do, but if he refused to accept she was an adult that would permit him in his mind at least to disregard what she wanted, wouldn't it?

"Ugh . . . ." Reaching up with both hands to tousle at her hair El growled. This adulting stuff was hard.

She was still as angry as when she'd arrived. Tree punching was definitely out. There had to be something she could do to relieve the tied up mess of anger sitting inside her, right? 

Looking up at the moon a wild idea flutter through her mind. Taking a deep breath she yelled."Aahh!" Huffing with her fists clinched she yelled again. 

Story Break. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Pokemon Sun and Moon or any characters associated with the game/manga/anime. This also applies to the original characters and character development based on Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. No money was made from this fanfiction. 

Author Notes: As pointed out above this fanfiction is based around elements from the game, the manga, the anime, and mainly Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. I found her comics through Utube; some groups were narrating her comics, I stalked her until I found her Tumbler account, and absolutely fell in love with her art, this comic, and especially her portrayal of Guzma, her original character El, and their interactions. Hence, this short fanfiction was created. I have obtained permission from Eleanor Bick to write/post this story. Here is a link to her Tumbler account so you too can read her wonderful comic and see her amazing art. This link is to the master post of the comic. https://elbdot.tumblr.com/post/187763260384/els-alolan-adventures-masterpost

Author's Note about characters & story: Taken from Eleanor Bick's site to describe her take on the characters, & her original character El. El is 20 yrs old, 5 ft 6 in tall, has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, she is the current champion of the Alola League, a random jumble of letters is a nonsense sounds which is El's way of substituting for cursing. Guzma is portrayed as being 23 and 6 ft 5 in tall, he is living with Hala. Guzma having gray eyes was taken from Bulbapedia. Hau is 13, not 10 like in the game, according to Eleanor's comic. So there is the character set up. Eleanor's comic takes place after the end of the game/manga/anime and this story takes place after the comics Eleanor Bick currently has up as of Nov 2020. This is purely fanfiction & in no way will affect her comics. I've also rated the story high for Guzma's cursing, talk about child abuse, talk about toxic relationships. 

Story Break . . . . 

Sitting up in bed Guzma blearily looked towards the open window mumbling "What the hell is that?"

From the other bed, Hau rolled over, wrapping the pillow around his head in an attempt to block out the sound.

Laying back down Guzma tried Hau's idea of wrapping the pillow around his head, but there was no blocking that sound out.

Fed up he stomped to the window, leaning out and yelled back 'Aaaahhhh!'

In the next bed over Hau popped open his eyes "Aaahhh. . . ." he groaned rolling his eyes at his roommate.

Hearing Guzma pulling on a pair of pants Hau rolled over and set up. Watching him finish pulling on his pants over his boxers and move to the door Hau whispered, "Where are you going?" 

"I'm goin' to find out who the hell is screaming and shut them up." He whispered back before closing the door after him.

"Good luck with that." Hau replied rolling out of bed to go shut the window so he could try and get some sleep.

Guzma softly shut the front door with his tennis shoes in one hand. Sitting down on the steps of Hala's house, he pulled on his shoes then wandered over by the battle stage in the center of town.

Straining his ears, he waited for the sound of that crazy mother fucker screaming their fool head off. "Bingo." Turning towards the east side of town he started slinking that way. 

He'd spent many years before Team Skull crawling all over this island including after dark following after some random blink of light, a soft chirp, or barely audible buzz. He had confidence in his ears and his ability to move stealthily.

The idea that it might be one of the punks or worse the brats from what use to be Team Skull fluttered around his mind.

Yeah, he'd disbanded the group, but when he ran into the kids that use to follow him he always actively pushed them to keep moving forward and not fall back into being the same assholes they had been.

He didn't want to be like the adults that had abandoned him when he started acting out. Didn't want any of them to make the same mistakes he did. 

He sure as hell didn't make his life any better by wallowing in his pain and taking it out on everyone that crossed his path.

But he also had to make amends to everyone and work on himself. Staying around with the same people wasn't going to help him change. Hence why he didn't want them to rely on him too much either.

No, he wasn't going to be like Hau who'd taken up shouting encouragement to a couple of punks they'd approached at the Beachfront a few weeks ago.

He'd told them if they like the beach so much to consider doing something they could be at the beach and do. Since then the two had decided for themselves to try for the lifeguard test and Hau met up with them to quiz them and help them with practice.

Yeah maybe future baby kahuna could do that, but he couldn't.

At the edge of Iki Town, there was this small cliff. It wasn't much of one; a little taller than a young kid, but not just anyone could scale the thing.

Luckily, he'd been gifted by some unknown ancestor with one heck of a build. Grasping the palm with one hand as high as he could reach he swung himself out and released, landing with a thud on the path of Route 3.

Waiting a few minutes until the fool howled again he turned to head up Route 3 towards the bridge.

Coming around the bend towards the bridge, Guzma looked around seeing if he could spot anyone and noticed someone on the cliff looking over Kala'e Bay.

Slouching down he slinked through the edge of the grass ready to give someone a piece of his mind for yelling loud enough to wake him up in Iki Town.

He finally got a good look at who it was. He slunk out of the grass asking El, "What in the absolute hell are you doing?'

Jerking around El was shocked to find Guzma without his normal jacket trudging out from the tall grass. She wasn't expecting anyone to come to find her.

"I'm channeling my inner Guzma." She snarked yelling once again.

"Uh. What?"

Sighing, El looked back at him and pouted at his confused look. "Well. . . I figured I'd end up breaking my hand if I tried hitting a tree so this was the next best thing I could come up with."

A slight smirk played across his lips at her answer. "Yeah duh. Look at you compared to me. It's like comparing Golispod to a Cutiefly."

El stuck her tongue out at him. "That's why I'm doing this. . . . Aaaah!"

Guzma chuckled to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets. " So does it help to howl at the moon like a Lycanroc?"

"Actually. . . it does."

Taking a deep breath while sliding up next to her Guzma hollered "Aaaahhh!"

Glancing over at her, he gave her a sly smirk. She smiled back at him before screaming again.

"I think I'm losing my voice" El admitted after almost an hour of taking turns yelling, which at some point turned into a match to see who could yell the loudest? 

The big guy had one heck of a set of lungs on him. 

Walking closer to the edge Guzma plopped down. Patting the spot next to him, inviting her over "Let's give it a rest Guzma Jr."

Sitting next to him, she admitted. "I told my dad to go fuck himself."

Blinking in surprise that she actually said fuck, Guzma felt proud of her and patted her on the back. "Way to go. That’s how you live up to the Guzma Jr name." He teased her. 

Waiting a moment he asked, "Anything else happen?"

"Just a lot of yelling. I finally told him a lot of stuff I've been holding in for a long time."

Pulling one of her legs up El used it to prop her head up. "I'm kind of ticked at my mom and Kukui too. I mean someone had to ask Kukui to pick dad up and no one told me he was coming. I'm also mad dad just showed up along with all the things he said."

"Yeah. . . ." Guzma nodding. "That was kind of a shit move on everyone’s part, huh?"

Tapping him with the back of her hand she yelled, her voice cracking a little. "I know, right?!” Coughing to clear her voice she went on, softer this time. “I mean sure I need to stand up for myself with my dad. I already knew that, but does it have to be an ambush?"

"I'll punch Kukui for ya if you want me to." Guzma offered.

Smiling at his offer, El shook her head. "I not sure I want to see Big Bad Guzma face off against the Masked Royal."

He snickered "That almost sounds like fun."

Yawning, El put her head back down against her leg again.

“It’s my fault you guys argued though, right?” 

“What?” 

“Come on. Your dad took one look at me and seen some punk-ass hoodlum near his daughter and lost his shit, right?” 

El looked away sheepishly. 

Sighing, Guzma leaned his head back closing his eyes. “I knew it.” 

She noticed his knuckles were messed up again. Guess Hala’s breathing technique didn’t work. 

“Yes. He did have a lot to say about you. That’s not what caused us to fight though.” 

Picking his head up he looked over at her. 

“It wouldn’t matter what I stood up to him about it. Just me not doing what he told me to do would’ve ended in a fight. Actually, it’s thanks to him trying to tell me what to do over you that made me mad enough to stand up to him.” 

“I didn’t want to be the reason you two fought. You didn’t have to stand up to him over me.” Guzma muttered. 

“Yes, I did. I’m not going to let anyone tell me who I can talk to, be friends with, or tell me what to do with my life. I argued with him because I wasn’t going to put up with it anymore. So stop putting yourself down and trying to take the blame for something that isn’t your fault.” 

Giving him a glare she asked “Or are you going to try and tell me what to do too?” 

Snickering, he shook his head. “No way.” 

“Good.” She laid her head back against her knee. 

Guzma watched the moon for a few more moments, just enjoying the quiet and being with El. Looking over at her he noticed her starting to drift off.

Giving her a light shake he pushed himself up and gave her his hand. "Come on. The outside ain't no place to sleep. Trust me, I did it way too many times in the past."

Pulling her up he offered. "Let's go. . . I'll walk you home."

She didn't budge when he tried to pull her along. "I don't want to. I don't want to argue with him anymore; at least not tonight or first thing when I wake up. I'd probably end up telling him to go jklfhgds himself again."

It didn’t escape him that she was back to making nonsense sounds instead of cussing. Maybe howling at the moon did work. He’d try to remember that next time. 

"Well. . . you can't stay here." Sighing Guzma starts pulling her again. "At least come back to Hala's place with me."

They didn't head along the road, but the big guy silently drug her to a small cliff jutting out that separated Iki Town from Route 3. Before she could say anything he took advantage of his huge build and scaled right up the side like he'd done it his whole life.

He probably had been doing it most of his life El thought picturing a young Guzma running all over the island. 

Leaning back over the side once he was on top he offered his hand to her, she took it without a second thought.

Gee this guy's as strong as a Bewear she thought as he effortlessly pulled her to the top and lead her into Iki Town towards Hala's place.

He fixed them some Tapu Cocoa while she went to the bathroom and grabbed her an extra blanket that he laid over the back of the couch.

When she came back she plopped down beside him on the couch and took the offered cocoa.

"So. . . ." He quietly asked. "What next?"

Sighing, she sadly smiled into her cocoa. "Next? I finish this cocoa. Talk with you. Probably pass out on this couch at some point and hope I still have a voice in the morning."

Guzma hummed in agreement with her. "You know, I've been talking with Teach about my parents."

"You have?" She sat up a little straighter and watched him.

"Yeah. Hala told me that it's okay to set boundaries especially with unacceptable behavior. Even with family. If they walk through your boundaries, are toxic or abusive it's alright for your own sake to limit contact, even go no contact if need be. It's okay to care about someone and still realize for your own wellbeing you can't be around them." 

"Wow." El knew there were still some folks on Melemele that thought Guzma's dismissive behavior and cussing meant Hala was wasting his time trying to teach him. It was times like this he proved they were wrong. 

"Are you going to make contact with your parents again?"

"I'm thinking in the future trying to catch my mom when she's alone. Gotta figure out just how much is safe to tell her in case she can't keep it to herself."

El put a hand against his in support.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive my dad. . . . But Hala said that was okay too."

When Guzma glanced over at her, she was struck at the look of awe on his face. 

"I shit you not I was shocked as hell when he told me that." He admitted. "I mean the guy who's all peace, love, all that crap telling me it was okay to feel what I feel towards them, yo' know. Back when I was a kid you usually heard 'You should respect 'em they're your parents' and crap like that." 

El just nodded. She knew to give Guzma some time to gather himself, he'd usually open up more. 

"The old guy said he'd been studying, so he was better equipped to help me and others who might have a similar situation, and he plans on teaching Hau too so future kahunas can do a better job supporting the people."

"Anyway you don't have to 'forgive and forget' about shit people do to ya." Rolling his eyes he explained. "That 'forgive and forget' bull is just something people say to try and gaslight ya so you feel like you can't hold them accountable for their bad behavior." 

Staring down at his cup of Tapu Cocoa Guzma took a sip before chugging the whole thing. 

El smiled at his way of drinking cocoa, taking a sip of her own. Good thing he didn't drink anything harder than Tapu Cocoa.

"The trick is you don't sit around and wallow in the pain others cause ya. It's best to learn a healthy way to deal with what you're feeling and move on with your life. You don't use your pain as an excuse to be an asshole." Sighing Guzma looked away, he looked like he felt a little guilty. 

"That and don't close off your heart. You'll miss out on a lot of good if you aren't willing to take a chance on people. We're all just people, and we all fuck up sometimes. It's what you do after you realize you fucked up that folks should decide what to do towards you." 

"Anyway I just figured if everyone can give me another chance after all the shit I pulled maybe I should at least test the waters with my mom."

"Don't get it wrong. She's got shit to make right too, she didn't stand up for me as she should have, but I figure she might have been beaten down about as much as I was. So maybe if I get my own life straightened out I can reach out to her?"

"Just be careful. We could forgive you because you're actually trying to change."

Guzma nodded. "Yeah. It's just if you can forgive me. . . . Maybe if your dad straightens his shit out you could give him a chance too?"

Turning to look at her Guzma smiled at her scrunching up her nose at what he said. "Don't get it twisted. I'm not telling you what to do with your ol' man. Hell, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this shit anyway. You probably got this adulting and healthy emotions crap down to an art form compared to me."

They both chuckled.

"Not right now because I know you're pissed and he needs to make things right. Just in the future, if he can show he's trying to change you could hear him out and maybe at least give him a chance like you did me. You've forgiven worse villains, right?"

Leaning her head back El rolled her eyes. "Ugh. . . . Why do you have to make so much sense when I just want to be mad?"

Guzma bumped his shoulder into hers. "Pfft. . . . Maybe I'm starting to grow up and getting this adulting shit down too, huh?"

"Guess we can't lag behind forever huh?"

They sat together in silence for a few minutes before El started talking again. "Thanks. Even if you think I've got it all together having you validate my feelings and remind me it's okay to be mad and insist things be different with my dad and I really does help. It means a lot to me that you're here with me like this." She answered giving a huge yawn.

"Whatever. Ju-just shut up and go to sleep already." He said yawning too. "Now you gave it to me."

"I'd love to sleep, but my mind is still going a million miles a second about what to do with my dad." She admitted.

"Listen. This house gets up at the Ass. Crack. Of. Dawn. You and I will be dragging tomorrow." Guzma rolled his eyes remembering how damn tired he was when he first moved in.

"Look Hele makes a mean breakfast. Just stay here, eat, and we can all talk about what it is you want to do. Probably wouldn't hurt to hear what Hala's got to say."

"Sounds like a plan. Still not sure I can get to sleep though."

"Oh, I got a sure-fire method to put you to sleep." Twisting to face her he slouched down, so he was more at her eye level. "Just look into my eyes for a bit."

"Wh-what?" She asked laughing.

"I'm going to put you to sleep." He explained.

"How?"

"I'll hypnotize ya'. Just call me Great Guzdini."

"Come on, you can't put me to sleep like that." She challenged.

"Oooh, a challenge huh? Alright, it's a bet."

"What do I win when you lose?" El asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"Che, this time winner picks 'cause I know I can put you to sleep." Yawning again he shook his head. "Too damn tired to think of anything right now, so I'll decide later what I want."

"Alright then. Put me to sleep Great Guzdini" She challenged him staring into his grey eyes.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her before clearing his throat. "Relax. . . ." He whispered, dragging out the sounds of the word. His deep voice for once soft and coaxing.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't realized just how sensual his voice could be.

"Sleep. . . ." He repeated the same way.

He could probably charm honey out of a mad Combee hive with a voice like that El thought.

It wasn't long before his calm, deep voice lulled her head to lean against him and her eyes to flutter shut. Getting moved around, so he could support her better against his chest, he continued a few more times before he was sure she was sound asleep then smiled at his accomplishment. 

Back when he was a kid he'd learned if he spoke that way to Bug Pokemon he could soothe them, seemed he still had the touch. He figured if he got El to stop thinking and talking for a few minutes and calm her down she'd be asleep within moments. 

Sitting there for a moment to bask in his glory of having put her to sleep Guzma figured he better head off to bed. He wasn't lying when he said the house got up at the ass crack of dawn.

Looking down at El quietly breathing against his chest, one hand curled under her chin clenching his tank top, and his one arm wrapped around her, he finally realized just what he'd done.

He'd been concentrating on getting her to sleep and completely disregarded how they were situated against one another, if he moved he'd wake her back up. He'd just fucked himself.

"Guzma what is wrong with you. . . ." He sighed leaning his head back against the top of the couch.

Glancing over at El sleeping soundly against him, a faint smile and blush played across his face.

Maybe just maybe this mistake wasn't so bad after all he thought. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

At some point in the middle of the night Hala on his way to get a drink found the two fast asleep.

He wasn't real happy about Guzma having his feet on the coffee table again, but he'd let him off the hook this time. Grabbing a second blanket to covered Guzma's from his waist down and used the one on the back of the couch to drape around El's shoulders.

Hala couldn't help but smile at the pair. El was curled up against Guzma's side using his chest as a pillow and Guzma stretched out across the couch cushion and coffee table because of his height had one arm wrapped protectively around the girl.

He wondered how they ended up that way. Well, no matter what it made a sweet picture of how much the two relied on one another.

Hope they can take the teasing they're going to get in the morning he thought shuffling back to bed.

Story Break. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Pokemon Sun and Moon or any characters associated with the game/manga/anime. This also applies to the original characters and character development based on Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. No money was made from this fanfiction. 

Author Notes: As pointed out above this fanfiction is based around elements from the game, the manga, the anime, and mainly Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. I found her comics through Utube; some groups were narrating her comics, I stalked her until I found her Tumbler account, and absolutely fell in love with her art, this comic, and especially her portrayal of Guzma, her original character El, and their interactions. Hence this short fanfiction was created. I have obtained permission from Eleanor Bick to write/post this story. Here is a link to her Tumbler account so you too can read her wonderful comic and see her amazing art. This link is to the master post of the comic. https://elbdot.tumblr.com/post/187763260384/els-alolan-adventures-masterpost

Author's Note about characters & story: Taken from Eleanor Bick's site to describe her take on the characters, & her original character El. El is 20 yrs old, 5 ft 6 in tall, has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, she is the current champion of the Alola League, a random jumble of letters nonsense sounds which is El's way of substituting for cursing. Guzma is portrayed as being 23 and 6 ft 5 in tall, he is living with Hala. Guzma having gray eyes was taken from Bulbapedia. Hau is 13, not 10 like in the game, according to Eleanor's comic. So there is the character set up. Eleanor's comic takes place after the end of the game/manga/anime and this story takes place after the comics Eleanor Bick currently has up as of Nov 2020. This is purely fanfiction & in no way will affect her comics. I've also rated the story high for Guzma's cursing, talk about child abuse, talk about toxic relationships. 

Story Break. . . . 

The next morning El was the first to stir, the smell of breakfast and shushed conversation reminded her she wasn't at home. The last thing she'd remembered was Guzma trying to put her to sleep. Obviously, he could.

Blinking she reached up and rubbed her eyes. The blurry figure she'd noticed when she first started waking up came into focus.

Hau was sitting across the coffee table from her next to Guzma's blanket-covered feet.

"Morning El." He chirped.

Man, Guzma was right. It was way too early after that late night for Hau to be so cheerful. "Morning Hau." She croaked, her voice cracking from all the yelling she did.

"Say El?"

"Yeah?" She replied wondering what was holding her down.

"Is Guzma really all that comfortable to sleep on?"

"What?" She still wasn't up to speed.

"Guzma. You're using him to sleep on." He pointed out. "Tutu said he found you two all cuddled up together like that in the middle of the night, so he covered you guys up with blankets."

"Wow, your face turned red really quick."

Pulling the blanket off El discovered the thing locking her in place was actually Guzma's arm.

Guzma the Bewear uses Strong Arm hysterically floated through her mind before she started shaking him.

"Huh . . . ." Guzma muttered before giving her a squeeze making El eep in turn.

"He's not a morning person." Hau supplied.

From the kitchen, Hele walked in with a platter of bacon and a cup of Tapu Cocoa. "Alright Hau, you've had your fun." She said handing the mug to him. "Morning El. Give Hau a second to wake the big kid up."

Taking the cup, Hau got up and started shaking Guzma. "Come on big guy. Wakey, wakey it's time for Tapu Cocoa-y." He sang while using the mug of cocoa like a smelling salt under Guzma's nose.

"Is this a daily thing?" El asked chuckling despite being embarrassed.

"Believe it or not if he gets enough sleep he's not usually this bad, but some weird yelling kept us up then he just took off in the middle of the night. I guess you two found each other huh?" Hau had taken to trying to put the cup to Guzma's lips at this point.

"I'm sorry. Actually that was me yelling."

"That was you?" He snickered. "What was that all about?"

Reaching up to pat Guzma on the cheek to help Hau wake him she admitted. "I was just that angry. Sorry I kept you up."

"It's all good. After Guzma left I just got up and shut the window. It was fine after that."

"Oh right. How'd things go with your dad?" He asked, smiling when Guzma's eyes fluttered open, and he finally took hold of the mug releasing El.

Pushing away from him to make sure he didn't drop his cocoa El shook her head. "I ended up telling him to go jklfsds himself, but Guzma style."

"Wow! Good for you. I mean, I know you don't really like to cuss, but if there was ever a reason for it. . . ."

Laughing, El reached over and gave Hau a small push. "I get what you mean."

During this time Hele carried several more platters of food in.

"Do you always eat like this?" El asked.

"Most of the time we do have a good size meal, but once Mom saw you were here she decided to go all out. We're feasting like kahunas this morning." Hau beamed before running into the kitchen and bringing out some empty plates followed by his mom bringing some drinks.

"I heard all about what happened yesterday and since you ended up here I figured things were bad enough to walk away. It's a new day, so we'll start it with a good meal to help get things moving in the right direction." Hele said as she walked past.

El felt so relieved to have such kind people around her.

"Well, that and the quality sleep you had on your Guzma-pedic bed last night." Hele teased.

Covering her face El mumbled. "Am I ever going to live this one down?"

"It's just a little innocent ribbing. Hala chuckled. "It'll stop just as soon as the next funny thing happens." He promised, taking Guzma's empty mug from his hands as he walked past carrying a warm kettle of Tapu Cocoa from the smell of it. "Get your feet off the coffee table and head to the dinner table Guzma."

Shoving himself up Guzma silently lumbered over to the table and took a seat.

Helplessly smiling, El got up and placed the blankets on the couch after folding them.

Heading towards the dining table while Hele brought in the last of their feast she glanced at Guzma nursing another cup of cocoa Hala had poured for him. "He really isn't a morning person. Is he?"

Hala sighed at his student. "He's usually not this bad anymore. When he first moved in he had a lot of trouble."

"Guzma says that's 'cause we all get up at the ass crack of dawn," Hau replied before getting a light tap to the back of his head from his mom.

"I wish you wouldn't copy Guzma so much." Hele quipped, starting to serve up the food.

"I'm just repeating what he said for El."

"I can guess what he actually said without you using the same words Hau."

Hau shrugged and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

At some point Guzma actually woke up and after giving El a brief greeting and reminding her that he said Hele made a mean breakfast they all spent the time enjoying the food.

After eating El helped Hele with the dishes before sitting back down on the couch between Hau and Guzma. 

"So El, Guzma said things ended pretty badly last night with your dad," Hala said, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah. . . . Not my proudest moment. I ended up cursing him and slamming the door." She admitted.

Huffing, Guzma reached over and rubbed the top of her hair. "That's my little Guzma Jr."

Biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud El glanced over at him. She'd never seen anyone ever look so proud about someone cussing out another person.

"So what will you do for here?" Hala asked.

"I'm really not sure. I don't know how long he plans to be here, and I really can't imagine staying in the house with him. I don't enjoy arguing with him." El admitted. "This was why I didn't want him to come in the first place."

Hala crossed his arms nodding to show he understood. "I wish I had more wisdom to give you, but it comes down to you need to figure out where your boundaries are and then tell him. If he crosses them, give him a consequence of breaking them. If he doesn't honor or respect you are an adult it's alright to limit contact or worst case no contact. In the end, it's about figuring out how much bad behavior you're willing to tolerate."

Standing up Hala walked past her and patted her shoulder. "If things can't be resolved then my place is always open. Just come back, okay?"

Smiling up at him El nodded.

Hala left to tend to things within Iki Town.

They sat for a few moments before El steeled herself. Standing up she yelled thanks to Hele, told Hau and Guzma bye, and started to take off.

She wasn't out the door before Guzma was trailing after her.

"So. . . do you really not know what you want to say to your ol' man?" He asked shadowing her. "I mean that one time we talked I thought you had a lot of good things to tell 'im."

Sighing El, slumped a bit. "Honestly?"

"No, lie to me." Guzma snarked back rolling his eyes at her. "Listen, no holding back. It's just you and me here El. Down deep. What do you really want to happen?"

"I want him to go back home." She finally snapped. "It's not like I invited him here and the last thing I want to do is argue with him about every little life choice especially when he keeps treating me like I'm still a kid."

She turned back to face Guzma. "Sure if he changes how he acts towards me and starts being respectful then I'll give him a chance later on, but right now I'm still ticked off, and I want my space. I want to be able to come and go as I want without him breathing down my neck."

Straightening up to his full height Guzma crossed his arms and gave her a nod. "See. You got this. Just tell 'im what you told me."

"Hell if you want I'll go with you and stand behind you like a bodyguard if that makes you feel better."

That sure wouldn't go over well, El thought. She wouldn't lie Guzma would make a heck of an intimidating bodyguard, but this was something she needed to do herself. 

"Thanks, but I need to do this myself."

"Only if you're sure you don't want me to. Ball's in your court."

"I'm sure." She assured him.

"Okay, anything goes wrong, or he won't listen just tell him fuck off again and come back to Iki Town."

"Will do." She said as she went to head home.

"Hey, you need anything give me a call. Even if things are okay give me a call, alright?"

She was really touched by his concern for her. Walking back up to him El gave him a quick hug and whispered "Thanks Guzma, you're the best." Before running back down the path towards her house.

Guzma ended up standing there smiling until Hau comes to find him.

Looking up at the silly grin on Guzma's face Hau asked. "Did El already take off to go talk to her dad?"

"Yeah, she'll call if there's anything wrong or just come back if she needs to stay the night again." 

"Okay. . . . So I learned something new about you today."

Giving Hau a questioning look Guzma asked "What?" 

"It's just I never realized you were a cuddler," Hau explained giving Guzma a sly smirk. 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just when I got up this morning you were cuddling with El on the couch, and before we could get you to wake up you even pulled her in closer to you." Hau's smile grew as he watched his older friend's blush grow. "I never expected you to be the type to cuddle. I can't wait to tell the guys I've been helping study for the lifeguard test." He said heading off in the direction towards the Beachfront. 

"Hey! You just wait a damn moment!" Guzma yelled taking off after Hau who was running down the path out of Iki Town laughing. 

Story Break. . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Pokemon Sun and Moon or any characters associated with the game/manga/anime. This also applies to the original characters and character development based on Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. No money was made from this fanfiction. 

Author Notes: As pointed out above this fanfiction is based around elements from the game, the manga, the anime, and mainly Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. I found her comics through Utube; some groups were narrating her comics, I stalked her until I found her Tumbler account, and absolutely fell in love with her art, this comic, and especially her portrayal of Guzma, her original character El, and their interactions. Hence this short fanfiction was created. I have obtained permission from Eleanor Bick to write/post this story. Here is a link to her Tumbler account so you too can read her wonderful comic and see her amazing art. This link is to the master post of the comic. https://elbdot.tumblr.com/post/187763260384/els-alolan-adventures-masterpost

Author's Note about characters & story: Taken from Eleanor Bick's site to describe her take on the characters, & her original character El. El is 20 yrs old, 5 ft 6 in tall, has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, she is the current champion of the Alola League, a random jumble of letters nonsense sounds which is El's way of substituting for cursing. Guzma is portrayed as being 23 and 6 ft 5 in tall, he is living with Hala. Guzma having gray eyes was taken from Bulbapedia. Hau is 13, not 10 like in the game, according to Eleanor's comic. So there is the character set up. Eleanor's comic takes place after the end of the game/manga/anime and this story takes place after the comics Eleanor Bick currently has up as of Nov 2020. This is purely fanfiction & in no way will affect her comics. I've also rated the story high for Guzma's cursing, talk about child abuse, talk about toxic relationships. 

Story Break. . . . 

The house was quiet this morning. Walking to the door, she fished out her keys and went in to find her dad making coffee.

Placing her things near the door she felt bad her Pokemon were still in their Pokeballs, but right now wasn't the time for them to be out roaming around.

"You want to tell me where the hell you were all night young lady?" Her dad asked from his place in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "How old do you think I am?"

"Your age doesn't matter I'm your father and. . . ."

"And if I lived with you in your home, and you were paying my way through life then yes you'd have more of a say in what I do, but that's not what's happening here." She interrupted him.

"You're standing in the house that I'm buying from mom with my own money that I earned on my own. In other words, you're trying to order around another adult in their own home." She corrected him.

"As your father, I still have the right to correct you when you aren't making the right choices El." He said setting down his coffee and moving into the living room where she was.

She shook her head at him. "It doesn't work like that Dad. You've been way out of line since you showed up, uninvited by the way."

"Where I go, what I do, and whom I spend my time with isn't any of your business. What I decided to do with my life also doesn't concern you."

"You can't expect me not to care what happens to you. El, you're my daughter."

"Dad. . . . " El sighed. "I never said I don't want you to care about me. I'm telling you we're both independent adults and that means you don't have a say in what I do."

"What am I supposed to do just sit over here with my concerns and not tell you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"If you can voice those concerns like you would with another adult. You know, have some respect and realize even if they're willing to hear you out in the end it's still their call and after that, you have no right to say anything else about it. Then sure you can voice your concerns."

"If you can't. Then no, keep it to yourself. Especially if you're going to be insulting about it."

Her dad sighed, sitting down on the arm of her couch. "Your mom tried to tell me I was out of line."

"When was that?"

"When I was coming here and then again last night when I called her about how you were acting."

"Why didn't you listen to her?"

"I figured it was just her trying to stick her nose into my parenting style like she always did."

That kind of added a new level of being ticked off for El. She never did like it when he'd say things like that about her mom.

"Mom wasn't just sticking her nose into your parenting style Dad. Not in the past or now. In the past, she did that because your parenting style was hurting me. Now it's because you were out of line, and she figured you'd end up hurting me again because you aren't recognizing I'm an adult."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He looked hurt. "I thought your mom was just being controlling."

El sighed. "Did you really expect a shy, quiet little kid to stand up to you?"

Well at least he had the sense to look guilty.

"I guess I got used to Mom always dealing with you. I've never wanted to fight with you Dad. That's not who I am, but I also don't want you trying to tell me how to run my life."

"Plus, you don't have a great track record of actually listening to me."

"By the way, I'm sorry."

Blinking at her apology he asked, "For telling me to go fuck myself?"

Sheepishly looking away El nervously chuckled. "Actually. . . . No. That one I meant."

"I'm sorry I wasn't up front with you and kept trying to put you off because I didn't want to have this fight with you."

"I figured when the time came that I stood up for myself it wasn't going to be pretty. Truthfully I was scared. Scared that if I did stand up for myself that would mean the end of any relationship between us." She admitted crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him.

Her dad hung his head. "El. . . . I never in my wildest dreams thought you'd think I'd ever stop loving you. I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way."

"I guess showing up here just forced the situation. My actions and words haven't helped things at all have they?"

"Yeah." She said looking back at him. "You just steamrolled your way in like you always did. You didn't take my feelings into consideration, which is normal for you."

"Ouch. . . .You're right. I deserve that one." He admitted. 

"Listen, Dad. . . I just recently started to feel like I'm coming into myself. Like I'm finally getting a handle on being an adult, and what it means to develop adult relationships with others. . . ."

"Adult relationships?!" Her dad leapt to his feet. "El, you don't mean . . . you and that punk . . . ."

"Daaad. . . . "El growled. "I didn't mean it like you're taking it."

"I mean a relationship where we're equal adults, helping each other deal with adult issues, learning to come to terms with things we've dealt with in the past, but more healthily, and supporting each other as adult friends."

"Also he's name is Guzma. He is one of my Training Partners and has become a close friend. That's not going to change unless Guzma or I do something that can't be forgiven or worked through. Got it?"

"I still don't trust him. . . ." Her dad admitted.

Why did her father have to take after Dusk her Aegislash?

"Hint. This is one of those things you don't get a say in. I get it, you've got concerns. You told me about them yesterday. I got it. . .and I don't care." El told him. "Guzma and I are friends. You'll have to come to terms with that and accept it if you want anything to do with me. "

"He's important enough to you that you'd not see me?"

El pressed her lips together into a thin line. Taking a deep breath she explained. "It depends."

They both just stared at each for a moment. Looked like that wasn't going to be enough.

"Yes, he's an important friend, turns out we actually have a lot in common, and there are even similarities in our personalities. I have a lot of fun with Guzma. We're also a big support to each other. He's someone I enjoy spending times with."

"Both of us are just trying to find our way in life and figure out our own futures. Basically, we're bumbling our way through it and trying to be supportive of each other while we do it."

"But you'd refuse to see me if I won't accept it?"

"Let's put it this way. I'm not going to allow you to mistreat or insult anyone I care about. If you can't be polite and keep your feelings to yourself then you shouldn't be here. It's not I'm choosing anyone over you. It's I'm refusing to put up with your bad attitude and the things you say about the people I care about. Basically, it all depends on your actions Dad."

"Fine. What's all this about your future? You're the Alola Champion. If you need advice on how to keep hold of it I can help you with that."

"You may have made a life for yourself as a Gym Leader Dad, but I don't know that this is all I want."

Sighing she tried to explain. "Look, Dad. I haven't decided yet what all I want to do with my life. I didn't start with the plan of becoming the Alola Champion in mind. It's just things happened, and I ended up becoming Champion." 

"But don't you enjoy being the Champion?" 

"Yes. So far I'm enjoying it. That and training with everyone has been the most fun I've had since leaving home." 

"Then why are you thinking of doing anything else?" 

"It's true that I enjoy being a Trainer and even the Champion. I still want to be the best Trainer I can for my Pokemon. That said at some point someone is going to win against me and I won't be the Alola Champion anymore. I'm not stupid enough to think this is a forever thing, Dad." El pointed out. "Plus, I've figured out during my journey so far that being a Pokemon Trainer isn't the be-all and end-all of life."

"Believe it or not there is an entire world beyond being a Trainer, a Champion, or even being a Gym Leader."

"Anyway the truth is I didn't want you to come here. I get you wanted to watch me, but it's just not something I'm comfortable with at this time. I don't trust you that you won't slip and berate me again."

"Telling you to jklsdf off is not something I want to have to do regularly."

Laughing he admits. "I'm wasn't too fond of it either. So I can't come to watch you?

"Actually. . . .like I said I didn't want you here. You barged your way in, uninvited and unannounced."

"We might be talking instead of fighting right now, but I'd feel less stressed if we discussed things through letters or text messages instead of in-person right now."

"After some time of talking more, when I think you can be trusted not to act like you did, and I'm ready, I'll invite you." She promised.

"So really want me to leave?"

El pressed her hands together in front of her mouth and took a deep breath admitting. "Yes. I think it would be for the best and would cement in your mind that your actions have consequences. Besides being told off."

"I could go stay somewhere else." Her dad suggested trying to change her mind. "Maybe we could get together for dinner or something?"

"No." El held firm. "You don't get rewarded for bad behavior Dad."

"We've been making some good progress talking. Why don't we build on this?"

El took a deep breath. How many times did she have to explain this to him?

"Because it might be good progress right now, but like I told you before I don't have time to entertain you. I don't want you breathing down my neck while I'm doing the things I need and want to do. I don't want to feel guilty knowing you're still here on Melemele Island, and I'm off doing other things."

"Besides, I don't think you realize just how angry I still am. I want my peace back. I want time to deal with my emotions without having to still try and have discussions with you."

"I just told you I wanted you to leave. Here you are still trying to talk me out of it instead of listening to what I'm saying." She sighed. "You're still showing me I can't trust you to be respectful to me." 

Huffing her dad nodded. "Okay, I got it. I really messed up. Your mom was right. My daughter is an adult that doesn't want nor need us to tell her how to run her life. I guess I got to figure out how we have a relationship now that you're an adult and I shouldn't be telling you what to do."

"When I made Gym Leader and your mom told me she was expecting I thought I had all the time in the world."

"I mean you were just little. I convinced myself it didn't matter if I wasn't there that much. One moment you were just a baby, and now you're a full-grown adult."

"I guess it didn't register that just because you finally left on your first pokemon adventure a little over two years ago that didn't mean you were still just a little kid."

"Nope. I was already eighteen when I first left." El clarified.

"Already all grown up huh?"

"I'm sorry El. I got a lot to make up for and I don't even know if it's possible to make up for everything."

"I don't know if I can forgive you for everything that's happened. I won't lie, everything is really raw right now."

"But. . . . If you're willing to work at it and try to make things right between us then I'm willing to give you a chance. She assured him moving to hug him.

Story Break. . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Pokemon Sun and Moon or any characters associated with the game/manga/anime. This also applies to the original characters and character development based on Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. No money was made from this fanfiction. 

Author Notes: As pointed out above this fanfiction is based around elements from the game, the manga, the anime, and mainly Eleanor Bick's comics 'El's Alolan Adventures'. I found her comics through Utube; some groups were narrating her comics, I stalked her until I found her Tumbler account, and absolutely fell in love with her art, this comic, and especially her portrayal of Guzma, her original character El, and their interactions. Hence, this short fanfiction was created. I have obtained permission from Eleanor Bick to write/post this story. Here is a link to her Tumbler account, so you too can read her wonderful comic and see her amazing art. This link is to the master post of the comic. https://elbdot.tumblr.com/post/187763260384/els-alolan-adventures-masterpost

Author's Note about characters & story: Taken from Eleanor Bick's site to describe her take on the characters, & her original character El. El is 20 yrs old, 5 ft 6 in tall, has brown shoulder-length hair with green eyes, she is the current champion of the Alola League, a random jumble of letters are a nonsense sounds which is El's way of substituting for cursing. Guzma is portrayed as being 23 and 6 ft 5 in tall, he is living with Hala. Guzma having gray eyes was taken from Bulbapedia. Hau is 13, not 10 like in the game, according to Eleanor's comic. So there is the character set up. Eleanor's comic takes place after the end of the game/manga/anime and this story takes place after the comics Eleanor Bick currently has up as of Nov 2020. This is purely fanfiction & in no way will affect her comics. I've also rated the story high for Guzma's cursing, talk about child abuse, talk about toxic relationships. 

Story Break. . . . 

El and her dad made arrangements, so he could trade in his ticket for the next plane back to Kalos leaving the next day.

Stepping out to sit on the front steps she used her private phone to send a text to Guzma letting him know things were okay and her dad was leaving tomorrow.

He sent her one back reminding her that he'd won their bet since he made her fall asleep last night, and he'd try to figure out something she could do to make it up to him after her dad had left.

She chuckled at that and promised she'd pay up.

Using her Rotem this time El rang up Kukui, she wanted to see his face for this one.

He answers with a sheepish smile. "Hey Cuz . . . ."

"Professor Kukui. . . ." El coldly replied.

Sighing, Kukui knew he had to make things right for what he'd done. 

"Listen, I'm sorry. I really screwed up I know."

"It's just your mom called, and she made this really convincing argument on why we shouldn't tell you that your dad was coming. I just got bought in to it and then. . . . "

She didn't look convinced at all. He knew that look. He was usually the one who got to laugh when Guzma stumble around when she gave him that 'I'm not buying your B.S. look'. Guess it worked on him too.

Squeezing his forehead with one hand to stay off the headache that was developing Kukui waved his other hand at her. "You know what, just forget everything I just said."

Dropping his hand he sighed again. "El. I'm sorry. I screwed up big time. We're friends and friends shouldn't pull that kind of stuff on each other. It's my fault for not doing the right thing no matter what your mom said. I hope we can still be friends. I'll do anything to make things right between us and try to earn your trust again."

"That was a good apology. Should I ask Burnet about your experience in apologizing for it to be that good? "

At least she was smiling now.

"Clearing the air and making things right is the best policy, isn't it?" He asked.

"I don't forgive you just yet. 'Cause I'm still ticked off about it, but I accept your apology. Let's try to make things right again."

Kukui sighed "Thanks Cousin."

"That said, I need you to come to pick up my dad tomorrow, so he can catch a plane back to Kalos."

"Already?" Damn not what he wanted to do, but he was the one who brought her dad. Just how long was his punishment for doing a 'good deed' going to go on for? 

"Yeah. This is the consequence for him showing up uninvited."

Even if he was facing some consequences of his own he was proud of her. "Way to set up boundaries and hold folks accountable."

"Thanks." She chuckled back. "This adulting stuff sucks. See you in the morning."

Laughing with her, Kukui agreed. "Yep, totally sucks. I'll see you then."

Looking up she notices a couple of kids waving as they passed her heading towards Route 1 East.

Shutting down the call El waved back.

She really loved this island and its people. Resting her arms against her knees El closed her eyes. A gentle breeze blew against her, the sweet smell of the local flowers hung in the air, the sounds of the Bug Pokemon and different Flying Pokemon filled her ears.

Honestly, her time here in Alola meant more to her than any other place she'd been.

This place and these people were shaping her life in ways she never dreamed possible. At this point, she couldn't even imagine what life would be without them. She wasn't sure what life had in store for her from here on out, but wasn't that the whole purpose of having a Pokemon Journey? 

The End. . . .


End file.
